Snoopy Come Home Credits 2
Opening Logos *Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Presents Opening Credits *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production **© 1972 Lee Mendelson Film Productions, Inc. and Sopwith Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved *"Snoopy, Come Home" *The "Peanuts" Comic Strip Created and Written by: Charles M. Schulz *Starring: Snoopy with Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Sally, and introducing Woodstock *Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman *Music Arranged and Conducted by: Oliver Wallace *Original Music Composed by: Oliver Wallace *Associate Producers: Joseph Aidlin, John Allen *Executive Producers: Charles M. Schulz, Lee Mendelson, David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng *Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez **© 1972 All Rights Reserved *Directed by: Bill Melendez and Hawley Pratt Ending Credits Graphic Blandishment *Storyboard Artists: Bob Richardson, Irv Spector, Chuck Jones, Robert Taylor, Lewis Marshall *2nd Unit Directors: Robert McKimson, Robert Clampett, Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng *Story by: Larz Bourne, Irv Spector, Warren Foster, Michael Maltese, Martin Smith, Ralph Wright, Dorothy Jones, Larry Clemmons, Julius Svendsen, Chuck Jones, Ben Washam, Don Towsley, Abe Levitow, Sid Marcus *Story Adaptions by: Emily Perl Kingsley *Layout Artists: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Al Shean, Basil Davidovich, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Roy Morita, Dick Ung, David Hanan, Oscar Dufau, Ray Aragon, Corny Cole, Victor Haboush, Ernie Nordli *Graphics: Don Foster *Design Consultant: Maurice Noble *Production Design: Frank Smith *Background Styling: Phil Norman *Background Artists: Dean Spille, Ellie Bogardus, Richard H. Thomas, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, John Emerson, Ralph Hulett, Irv Wyner, Bob Inman, Dick Kelsey, Don Peters, Gloria Wood, Bob Singer, Philip DeGuard, Carlos Manríquez, Boris Gorelick *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery *Animators: Don Lusk, Phil Roman, Richard Thompson, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Rudy Zamora, Sam Jaimes, Manuel Perez, Irv Anderson, Emery Hawkins, Bob Carlson, Ken O'Brien, Jacques Vausseur, Jim Pabian, Bob Matz, Al Pabian, Hank Smith, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Ruth Kissane, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Al Coe, Don Towsley, Bob Tyler, Fred Hellmich, Warren Batchelder, John Freeman, Bob Bemiller, Carlo Vinci, Lewis Marshall, Bob Bransford, John Gibbs, Manny Gould, Robert Taylor, Bob Richardson, Fred Madison, Steve Clark, Ken Harris, Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, Virgil Ross, Ken Champin, Ben Washam, Abe Levitow, Harvey Toombs, Phil Duncan, Volus Jones, Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Bill Hajee, Norm McCabe, Irven Spence, Herman Cohen, Thomas McKimson, John Carey, Kenneth Muse, Pete Burness, Phil DeLara, Charles McKimson, Hal King, Eric Cleworth, David Michener, Eric Larson, Cliff Nordberg, Charles A. Nichols, Walt Stanchfield *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Joe Roman, Dave Suding, Stan Green, Sammie Lanham, Jack Farren, Frank Carr, Dennis Sills, Greg Bailey, Tom Sito, Brad Frost, Bob Ogle *Xerography: Diana Dixon, Bill Brazner, Charlene Miller, Carmen Sanderson *Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson *Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood, Buf Nerbovig *Checking Supervisor: Grace McCurdy *Checking: Carole Barnes, Carla Washburn *Final Check: Wilma Baker *Ink and Paint: Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Manon Washburn, Joice Lee Marshall, Gwenn Dotzler, Dawn Smith, Adele Lenart, Lou Robards, Joanne Lansing, Debbie Zamora, Chandra Poweris, Celine Miles, Bernie Bonnicksen, Mary Jane Cole, Mary Cain, Charlene Miller, Diana Dixon, Carmen Sanderson *Voices: Chad Webber, Robin Kohn, Stephen Shea, David Carey, Johanna Baer, Hilary Momberger, Chris De Faria, Linda Ercoli, Linda Mendelson, Todd Barbee, Casey Kasem, Shannon Farnon, Heather North, Billy Booth, Peter Broderick, Daws Butler, Lucille Bliss, June Foray, Mel Blanc, Dallas McKennon, Tim Stack, Eric Meyers, Bill Melendez *Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Jack Langan, Joe Commare, Joe O'Dowd, Bryan Keen *Supervising Film Editors: Dorothy Tod, Larry C. Cowan *Film Editors: Robert T. Gillis, Charles McCann, Allan Potter, Rick Steward, Roger Donley, Ted Baker, Tom Acosta, M.M. Murphy, Ken Gotzenberg *Assistant Film Editor: Rudy Zamora *Audio: Mike Shoskes, Bob Freeman, Art Rosalin *Special Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Effects: Terry Ross, Barbara Wood *Sound Effects Editors: Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Ron Fedele, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Richard C. Allen, Hank Gotzenberg *Sound: Robert O. Cook *Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley *Production Mixer: Steve Orr *Negative Cutting: Alice Keillor *Film Production: Madeline Anderson, Ann Burgund *Creative Consultant: Chuck Jones *Camera Services: Dickson/Vasu · Jim Dixon, Nick Vasu *Camera Operators: Ed Austin, Jim Pickel, Jack Stevens, Roy Hutchcroft, Duane Keegan, Dan Miller, Gregg Heschong, Bryon McRae, Larry Hogan, Ray Lee, John Burton, Jr, *Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig *Orchestrations by: Walter Sheets *Music Coordinator: Paul DeKorte *Musicians: Ethmer Roten: Flute *Featured Vocalists: Shelby Flint, Thurl Ravenscroft, Guy Pohlman, Linda Ercoli, Ray Pohlman, Don Ralke *Music Recorded and Mixed by: Stan Ross - Gold Star Recording Studios *Voices Recorded by: Coast Recorders - Radio Recorders *Picture Dubbing by: Don Minkler - Producers' Sound Service *Adaptions Based on the Original Story by: Lauren Collier Swindler *Illustrations by: Marsha Winborn *Production Supervisors: Basil Cox, Jim Foss *Production Coordinators: Ted C. Bemiller, Harry Love *Production Manager: Robert T. Gillis, Earl Jonas, Paul Carlson *Assistants to the Producer: Connie Sherman, Mary Roscoe *Production Assistants: Carolyn Klein, Sandy Claxton, Susan Scheid, Lora Sackett *Executives in Charge of Production: Lee Gunther and Stanley E. Paperny *Peanuts Characters Copyrighted by United Feature Syndicate Inc. 1972 **Color by Technicolor® **© MCMLXXII *RCA Sound Recording *Approved No. 23508 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Development Corp., Warren Lockhart, President *THE END Closing Logos *DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production *Distributed by Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Peanuts Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Sopwith Productions Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Musical Films Category:Sherman Brothers Category:ABC Family Category:CBS Category:Disney Channel Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Fox Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:CBS DVD Category:CBS Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Umbrella Entertainment Category:CineLife Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies